Four Divided
by SapphireGarry
Summary: Following the story of the clans as these cats will rewrite their history.
1. Future Thoughts?

SapphireGarry here, sorry guys but I've been out due to recovering from surgery and will start to update again. This is a story on one of my favorite book series, so i hope you enjoy.

Watching the cats you called friends and family die is hard, but to watch and not being able to step in and do something is even more painful. I know my brothers were thinking the same thing, what we had was a curse, but it was something to bare until the time was right and we could step in to help our clans until then we….

 **Wait**.

Please review and comment what you think it would help me out.

SapphireGarry


	2. Cats of Shadow

I don't own anything from warriors but my own ocs.

Please enjoy

I was running after them.

*Pant* *Pant* Wait for me! I yelled. They looked back but didn't stop running. I was falling more and more behind. Why won't they stop! I said to myself. I stopped in my tracks and look down. I Felt something bring down my fur "Tears?" I didn't realize that I was in a dream and they didn't leave me be I didn't realize that I was in a dream and they didn't leave me behind. This was my worst fear. It was getting left behind from who I cared about. This was my sorrow, this was my fear and I never wanted to feel like this again. After realizing this was a dream I thought I would wake up but then I heard a voice talking to me.

" Four will become one, bound by blood these four from clan to clan, Will bring destruction and pain to those close, but when time come, will fight to preserve those close."

I woke up. I was breathing hard. That dream….that message….could it be from StarClan? I had a good idea what it meant. But I didn't want to believe it was true…. If me and my family stayed in the clans we would be destruction upon them…. I know what I have to do. I slipped out of the medicine cat's den, and began slowing walking out of my territory. Looked back knowing my apprentice, BrambleBerry would take over in my leave. I traveled forward to my first stop, ShadowClan. I went to the ShadowClan territory just stopping shy above the line. Even though I'm a medicine cat, it wouldn't do to have me crossing the borders, it might create hostility among the clans.

I waited for a good amount of time before a border patrol came, it was a good thing I waited because ShadowClan must have still been asleep.

What are you doing on ShadowClan territory, fish eater! Snarled a ShadowClan cat.

I knew the cats were waiting for me to say something, especially a reaction.

I sighed then looked up to hold the hostile cat's gaze.

If you sniffed out your scent lines like I did then you would know I haven't crossed anything, I have more respect for ShadowClan and the other clans if you knew me at all. Don't make my respect for you be misplaced. Now to the real reason I came here, I've come to see ShadowStar.

The cat who insulted me looked ready to attack, and without warning did. I quickly got out the way then tapped his nose.

Be careful just because I'm a medicine cat doesn't mean I don't know how to fight. And be careful you might start a war between clans like that. I said with a smile on my face not really serious about the war part.

About to say something the cat who attacked me was interrupted. Excuse Darksun for attacking you. He's new to being a warrior and what it means, perhaps he needs to learn again.

Darksun turned around. But Toadfoot he started it and was asking for it!

Toadfoot glared at Darksun. You should know there are times when words hold meaning and when some are empty. Toadfoot then turn to me. If you're here then you must need to talk to Sagewhisker.

I shook my head. I actually need to talk to Shadowstar. I'm sorry but this is for his and the deputy's ears to hear.

Darksun snarled about to say something but Toadfoot responded first. Understood, then come with us.

I walked with the warriors about to break the news to my older brother.

This is the first chapter of my warriors story. Please review and tell me what you think.

SapphireGarry


	3. Resting on a Robin's wing

This my 2nd or rather my third entry to this story. I do not own Warriors nor the characters but my own Ocs. Please enjoy.

I was walking with Darksun and Toadfoot to ShadowClan. It wasn't very far from the border so we got there relatively quickly. When we walked in we were greeted with wide eyes and gasps, no doubt from another clan cat being in their home. The medicine Sagewhisker who was somewhat new being a medicine came rushing to me when my brother was walking out of his den.

"Rainfall, Please, I need your help! And my mind is in shambles right now!"

I looked around to see all the ShadowClan cats ether glaring or looking at me in anticipation. I sighed.

"What is it that you need, Sagewhisker?"

She nodded. "A kit that was just born is very ill and I haven't encountered a situation like this before!"

I looked toward the medicine cat den. "Take me to them."

She immediately took me to the kit in need.

The kit was breathing hard and fast. Their eyes barely open. And clouded eyes.

I walked up to the kit, the mother was beside him, she hissed at seeing me, a unknown cat approaching her son but seeing Sagewhisker their calmed the mother's nerves knowing I was here to help.

I gently laid my paw on the kit's chest, the mother looking unsure.

I looked to the mother. "Do they have a name yet?"

She smiled softly, the one like my mother gave my brothers and I when we were just kits.

"Yes, Her name is Robinkit."

I nodded. I laid my head on her head. Having my eyes still open she opened her a bit, that gave me the response she was awake and consistious.

"Robinkit, your mother is very worried about you. Does your chest hurt?"

She nodded.

"Okay, I going to slowly push on your chest while rubbing circles and I need you to help by slowly breathing.

She didn't nod but I heard her breath even out and her chest slowly rising and falling. By doing this I could press against the lungs a bit trying to loosen them. After doing this for a few minutes, she started to breath at a normal pace. She started to get up, when her mother came over to help.

I put my paw in her way.

"Let me do this for her."

She looked like she wanted to protest but sat back down. I looked and kept close to the kit just in case but she got up and took in her surroundings. First her mother, Sagewhisker then lastly me. Her eyes brightened at the sight of me. She then ran as fast as she could and barreled into me with a huff escaping me with me lying on my back with us outside the den on my back.

"Thank you so much, now my mother won't be worried." She whispered.

I gave a laugh throw my back but not so much my head would hit the ground.

"I don't think she will unless you're this energetic for adventure!"

We both gave a smile. I gently rolled on my side with Robinkit in my arms, her landing next to me.

"Even though you're better Robinkit, I want you to do that exercise we just did so it doesn't happen again, we don't want to upset your mother, right?"

She nodded. "Right!" She said while putting her paws up but quickly losing balance.

I chuckled. "I also want you to rest and do what your mother says, ok?"

Robinkit came to me snuggling into me. "Ok" she said more softly.

"Come let's go back to your mother." I said while laying down.

Her eyes sparkled. "Piggyback?!" I laughed. "Yes, piggyback."

She got on. I carefully stood up and started to walk to the den. It was always like this. When I was treating a patient or more, I would just think and see them know one else. At the entrance, I laid back down and let her off. Her mother came quickly to hug her kit.

She looked my way with tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much, thank you for everything!"

"You didn't have to, so why did you save another clan cat!" I looked at the direction the voice came from, only to see Darksun. Toadfoot stepped in.

"Darksun, hold your-"

"The reason I saved Robinkit wasn't for anyone else but her. When you are a kit, yes you have a mother who is from a clan and you are with that clan but in my vision every kit is the responsibility of every clan. It wouldn't matter if RiverClan and ShadowClan hated each other they attack any warrior from their clan, the only thing that matters to me is that Robinkit is hurt and injured on my territory. I would treat any kit no matter the circumstance. I'm glad she is okay and her mother doesn't have to lose her because I decided that a clan rivalry was more important than her life."

Looking at his shocked face for no more than a second, I turned to my older brother.

 **"I have grave news, Leader of ShadowClan."**

Thank you once again for reading and see ya next chapter.

~SapphireGarry


	4. A New Star is Born

New chapter for Warriors

Hey, SapphireGarry here with the newest chapter on warriors, please enjoy.

My brother Shadowstar looked at me with an apprehensive expression. He only nodded.

"Come with me then Rainfall. Cedarpelt! Come with me and Rainfall to my den when you are done."

Cedarpelt nodded turning back to the patrols he was setting up. Shadowstar walked to his den with me in tow. When we went in den sure that no one would hear us, we exchanged real greetings.

"Hello older brother, I miss you, older sister and big brother."

He put his head on my shoulder as if giving me a hug.

"I missed you too little brother. How have you been? You've been a medicine cat for a few moons, is it going well?"

I nodded. Yes, it has been older brother, but that's not why I'm here.

"You said you had grave news?"

I nodded. "Would you like to wait for your deputy?"

He looked toward to the entrance of his den. "Yes he should be here any moment now."

At the moment he said that Cindarpelt, his deputy walked in.

"I'm here Shadowstar, what's wrong."

"Yes, there is. Cedarpelt what me and Rainfall here are going to say is very important, so please listen very carefully."

He only stared as if to say he was listening.

I stepped forward. "Cedarpelt, Shadowstar of ShadowClan, Lightstar of ThunderClan, Firestorm of WindClan, and me, Rainfall of RiverClan are all brothers and Sister. Our parents are both half-clan cats making us belong to all four. When we were younger, almost six moons to begin apprentice training, let us pick which clans we felt we most belonged to. At that age we decide to always be with each even though we would be going to different clans. We also decided that we would always put our clan's first no matter what. To put blood behind because the clans we were in were just as equal as family to us."

His eyes widen at the confession but returned to normal with acceptance.

"I won't judge you Shadowstar, you have always put the clan first and I couldn't ask for anything more, but why are you telling me this?"

"I received a prophecy containing my brothers, sister and I. Four will become one. Bound by blood, will bring destruction and pain to those close, but when time come, will fight to preserve those close. This is the prophecy I received after I had a vision of my brothers, sister, and I running from something."

Shadowstar nodded. "I have to tell the clan, they have a right to know that I'm leaving and they may never see me again."

I nodded.

We went out and Shadowstar called out the summons for his clan. "All who able to hunt and fight join me for a clan meeting!"

Cindarpelt and I were sitting together next to Shadowstar when all the cats came for the meeting. As cats finished coming or looking out their dens to listen he spoke.

"My clan and my family, I will be leaving with Rainfall and Cedarpelt will take my place as leader."

Cats started to meow their protest but one stood above the rest. Darksun.

"Why are you leaving? It seems that the Fish Eater is the cause of this, and I for one don't like this one bit!"

Cats voiced their agreement with Darksun.

Shadowstar spoke. "Enough! The reason I'm leaving is not because of Rainfall. Rainfall received a prophecy entailing my departure from this clan. This is hard for me but I'm not the only one in this. You have to trust me, not as your leader now, but as a part of this family."

Shadowstar turned to his deputy. "I'm sorry to put this on you but I will no doubt be leaving. Can you take up the clan and the cats we hold dear and protect them with your life?"

"I can and I will fight to protect the clan."

Shadowstar nodded. "StarClan as you looked down and gave my Brother this prophecy, I ask you to look down on the cat who will take my place as leader and guide him for many moons to come."

Shadowstar licked his shoulder. "May StarClan be with you, Cedarstar!"

Everybody joined in the chorus.

"Cedarstar! Cedarstar! Cedarstar!"

 **"Stars will always light our path no matter where we go."**


	5. The's Forests Dew and Fern

Hey everyone, SapphireGarry here! Here's the chapter for this story so please enjoy!

Shadowstar went to say goodbye all the kits, especially his, after that we would go. I felt really bad, I was the cause of all this and I was separating kits from their parent. I went to see Shadowstar and his kits. There they were with their mother and father. Two little black cats with Light blue eyes with a white patch over her heart that looked like a sun and the other kit had light purple eyes who also had a patch over his heart, it was shaped like a crescent moon.

I looked at them with a guilty expression and a heavy heart. Then I heard Shadowstar's voice.

"Rainfall! Come over here and meet Sunkit and Moonkit!"

I walked over with my head low so he couldn't see my expression.

"Brother, don't blame yourself, I'm glad you came or else all of my clan would have been in trouble."

I looked up at him then moved my eyes to the kits, who were looking up at me with doe eyes.

Moonkit smiled then jumped at me but was quickly reined in by his mother, Snowpine.

"Now, Moonkit what have I said about jumping on people."

Moonkit pouted. "But Pineflower! Shadowstar said Rainfall was our uncle and I want to play with him before he leaves!"

Sunkit walked over to me while trying to balance on her paws. When she came to me she rubbed against my leg and I put my paw on her head. She looked me with questioning eyes.

"Grow and become whatever you feel where you are needed most."

"Like a medicine cat like you?"

I shook my head. "You'll find out that you can be use in a number of ways without having to fight or heal, clan aren't always black and white."

I turned my head hearing my brothers voice.

"That's very good advice. In a clan everyone is essentially useful to their clan no matter what."

"Even kits and elders?" Moonkit and Sunkit ask at the same time." That's cute.

"Yes, even they have a part in clan life."

Moonkit and Sunkit smiled.

"We'll do our best to help the clan Shadowstar!"

"Oh, and one more thing. Call me Shadowrise, This was my warrior name. Star is used only for the leaders, I gave up that title to Cedarstar."

Shadowrise turned to me. "Let us go and see Lightstar, ThunderClan is closer, then we can get Windbreeze."

I nodded. Just as we were leaving, we heard Cedarstar's voice calling to us. When we turned we saw the whole clan, even elders and kits alike.

"Don't ever forget you have a home Shadowrise!"

"Goodbye, we'll miss you!"

"Don't forget us you hear squirt!"

As the yowls died down Cedarstar shouted "May StarClan always light your path Shadowrise and Rainfall!"

We both nodded and went on our way. We were walking to ThunderClan's border when I spoke my uncertainty.

"Do you think Older sister and big brother will come with us. I mean that, What would we be taking them from, I already took you from your family Shadowrise."

Not a second later I was bopped on the head by Shadowrise's paw.

"Ow!"

"Don't ever think like that, you didn't take me from anything. You received a prophecy and it needs to be fulfilled. If anyone is too blame it's not you, me, it's not even StarClan itself, it's destiny but there are some choices we can make for those close. I've made that choice, have you Rainfall?"

I thought about it and nodded my head.

"I think I have, Shadowrise."

He nodded, but before he speak you looked ahead quickly and spoke "Stop" in which I did.

"The ThunderClan border is just a few paw steps in front of us so let's wait here."

I nodded and sat down next to Shadowrise. After a while I started to doze off a bit and when I felt myself going to sleep, I felt a tail wrap around me with a shoulder supporting my head.

After what felt like a second I was being shook awake by Shadowrise, Looking ahead I could see a hunting group not far from us catching prey, when one caught one and they looked ready to move on but we yowled at them to get their attention.

"Hey wait! Can we talked, please."

As the cats walked closer I could see only warriors, two of them.

"Yes, is there something you need?"

I nodded. "We need to talk to Lightstar and her deputy. What's your name? Mine is Rainfall and this is Shadowrise."

About to give his name the other cat butted in. "You mean ShadowSTAR, the leader of ShadowClan!"

The other cat's eyes widen in surprise.

Shadowrise nodded. "Yes but I've given up my leadership to my deputy Cedarpelt who is now Cedarstar. The reason for this is why we came here and want to talk to Lightstar and her deputy."

The cats nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'm Dewdrop and He's-"

"I'm Snakefern, nice to meet ya!"

"We'd take you to ThunderClan but we've been assigned to help with warrior assessments-"

"Oh shoot, we've been away too long! You know where The camp is right?!"

We nodded.

"Just tell them we sent you!"

"Goodbye!"

And off they went.

We started to walk into the territory when we bumped into a apprentice making him lose the kill.

He turned to us fuming. "Hey what was that for!?"

I shook my head. "We're really sorry we-"

"Your stance was off, you wouldn't have caught it but you would have been close."

"What do YOU know?"

"I'm a warrior after all, here let me teach you how to get a better catch."

Shadowrise crouched on the floor. Looking around him he saw something, no doubt prey. Pressing himself but not his tail on the floor he slinked toward his prey. When he was in range, with a mighty leap and powerful paws, leap on his prey biting and snapping it's neck, effectively killing the animal which turned out to be a mouse.

He looked to the apprentice.

"Now you try but remember that you might not get it on the first try."

The apprentice crouched down, pressing themselves down eyes scanning the forest floor ears picking up at the scuffle of the prey's feet. Their eyes widened and he leap through the air landing on his prey digging his teeth in and quickly turning to snap it's neck.

The apprentice looked up from his dead prey. "How did you get so good?"

"My clan, time and practice."

They nodded. "My name is Lionpaw."

"We're-"

"What are you doing near my apprentice!"

We turned to see a, no doubt, angry mentor. Lionpaw jumped in front us as if shielding us.

"Wait! They're not bad cats, I can tell! Please, hear them out Stonepelt!"

Shadowrise stepped forward putting his paw out in front of Lionpaw.

There's no need for you to get in trouble for nothing-"

"You think crossing the border line is **nothing**! You'll soon-"

"Stonepelt! What do you think you're about to start in that stance?"

Stonepelt turned to-

"Lightstar!" We all shouted

"Lightstar these intur-"

"These _cats_ have a good reason to be here and I would assume didn't cross the border without one of our clanmates approval."

Shadowstar and I nodded and I stepped forward.

"Lightstar, you know we wouldn't have come without reason. We were waiting at the border, when two warriors came and gave us the direction to the ThunderClan camp. They were busy with apprentice exams so they couldn't do it themselves."

Lightstar nodded. "Who were the cats who did so, they're not in trouble but as leader I need confirmation it happened."

Shadowrise nodded. "Two warriors by the names of Dewdrop and Snakefern."

Lightstar turned going to head back to the camp but not before saying, "Come with me Shadowstar and Rainfall."

We started to follow, not turning back as we heard a gasp followed by "Wow! Shadowstar a leader helped me on my hunting skills! That's so cool!"

I snickered while Shadowrise gave a chuckle in response.

So this is the next chapter in Four Divided. I hoped you enjoyed, please review, tell me what your thoughts. :D

~SapphireGarry


	6. Clans reference sheet (Not a chapter)

Hey guys I know I haven't updated in awhile and I'm sorry for that but it's mainly due to my lazyness XD so I thought I would make a reference sheet for not only you but for me too. XD but please do remember that I know some of these aren't real in the books but I made them up and Own them only and that there might be errors from me not thoroughly checking it so please be kind and review to ask questions or tell me of a mistake I made thanks :).

ThunderClan meeting call:

Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!

Leader:

Lightstar

Deputy:

Sunfall

Warriors:

Dewdrop

Snakefern

Stormtail

Smallear

Windflight

Speckledtail

Queens:

Swiftbreeze(Mother of Patchkit and Leopardkit)

Apprentices:

Dapplepaw(Windflight)

Whitepaw(Smallear)

Medicine Cat:

Goosefeather

Featherwhisker(Mentor:Goosefeather)

Elders:

Weedwhisker

Larksong

Mumblefoot

ShadowClan call(Not confirmed so I improvised ch 3):

All cats old enough who able to hunt and fight join me for a clan meeting!

Leader:

Shadowstar

Deputy:

Cedarpelt

Warriors:

Stonetooth

Crowtail

Darksun

Toadfoot

Marshtail

Brackenfoot

Queens:

Featherstorm(Mother of Raggedkit and Scorchkit)

Poolcloud

Snowpine(Mother of Sunkit and Moonkit)

Swallowtail(Mother of Robinkit)

Apprentices:

Cloudpaw(Mentor, Crowtail)

Pinepaw(Mentor, Toadfoot)

Wolfpaw(Mentor, Stonetail)

Medicine Cat:

Sagewhisker

Elders:

Lizardfang

Littlebird

RiverClan meeting call(Confirmed):

Let cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!

Leader:

Hailstar

Deputy:

Shellheart

Warriors:

Riverpebble

Rippleclaw

Owlfur

Ottersplash

Swifttail

Queens:

Lilystream(Mother of Oakkit and Crookedkit(Former name: Stormkit))

Fallowtail(Mother of Graykit and Willowkit)

Apprentices:

Mosspaw(Mentor:Ottersplash)

Treepaw(Mentor:Riverpebble)

Frogpaw(Mentor:Owlfur)

Medicine Cat(s):

Rainfall

Brambleberry

Elders:

Troutclaw

Silverpelt

WindClan meeting Call(Not Confirmed):

Let all cats able to swiftly run join me at the Highledge!

Leader:

Heatherstar

Deputy:

Swiftwind

Warriors:

Reedfeather

Dawnstrip

Sparrowpelt

Redclaw

Dusktail

Queens:

Featherstorm

Apprentices:

Sandpaw(Mentor:Swiftwind)

Shrewpaw(Mentor:Redclaw)

Tallpaw(Mentor: Dawnstripe)

Medicine Cat(s):

Hawkheart

Elders:

Whiteberry

Grasswind


	7. The Light of A New Dawn

SapphireGarry here! Here's the Next chapter to my story Four Divided. Please enjoy.

We followed Lightstar back to the Thunderclan Camp. While walking we encountered some of her other clanmates. We arrived at the camp to find the camp buzzing with energy. Goosefeather, the Thunderclan medicine cat walked to Lightstar with those same questioning eyes.

"Lightstar, you brought Shadowstar and Rainfall to our clan, it something the matter?"

Our sister nodded "Yes, in fact Rainfall and Shadowstar have come to Thunderclan to tell me something important, It's that right? Rainfall?"

Shadowstar and I obviously came here for a reason or we wouldn't be here but my older sister knows it's something more and I think Goosefeather knows it too.

I could only nod in response.

Lightstar called for her deputy.

"Sunfall! Can you please come here!"

Sunfall didn't come right away but she was patient. When Sunfall did come over, he was huffing.

"Yes? *Huff* You needed *huff* Something?"

"Yes, I sorry to make you hurry like that but the Leader of ShadowClan and the medicine cat of RiverClan have come to tell us something."

Sunfall took a moment to catch his breath and stood up.

"Alright and you needed me for?"

"I want you to listen to what they have to say with me and Goosefeather. Them coming here is not something to be taken lightly."

Sunfall nodded. Lightstar started to walk toward her den with Shadowrise,Goosefeather, Sunfall, and me following close behind. We all got into the den and sat down.

Lightstar turned toward us giving us her full attention.

"So want did you want to tell me, Little brothers?"

Goosefeather and Sunfall turned to their leader in surprise.

We ignored them in favor of telling and sharing.

"Four will become one. Bounded by blood, will be destruction and pain to those close, but when time come, will fight to preserve those close. I received this prophecy in a dream I had last night. What do you think of it Older sister?"

Lightstar's eyes hazed over as if in deep thought. She usually had that look when in thought but what many don't know was that she was fairly aware of her surroundings.

Lightstar spoke "We have to leave the clans. It's as simple as that."

Goosefeather didn't look the least amount of shocked but Sunfall looked like a StarClan cat.

"L-leave, what do you mean Lightstar!?"

Lightstar turned to the entrance of her den and walked out not answering his question.

We quickly exited the den to see Lightstar jumping onto the high rock.

"All cats old enough to catch their prey, join me under the high rock for a clan meeting!"

Cats started to gather in front the high rock as instructed by their leader.

"I have gathered you, my clan, here today because I am leaving Thunderclan."

Yowls of shock, surprise, and anger rang out in the clearing.

"SILENCE!"

All noise stopped in an instant.

"I'm sorry but this is my decision. StarClan has called me along with my brothers and sisters to protect you and that's what I intend to do."

All the cats in the clearing were silent at the words their leader spoke. One cat emerging from the rest.

"No matter what Lightstar, we will always be with you anywhere you go, as a clan."

Lightstar looked to Sunfall.

"Sunfall! Please join me up here on the Highrock!"

Sunfall jumped and sat next to his leader.

"I thought I could lead this clan after Pinestar left to be a kittypet, but I now see Starclan had always intended for you to be leader instead."

Sunfall's eyes widened "No! You've been a great leader Lightstar! The whole clan would agree!"

Yowls of cheer and agreement echoed through the clearing, when the yowls died down Lightstar started to speak again.

"Regardless StarClan wanted it this way, for you to be leader and lead clan into hopefully peaceful times."

Lightstar looked up.

"StarClan! I asked you to strip me of my name of star and bestow it onto Sunfall. Guide Sun **star** on the path of stars and aid him for moons to come. When stars start out they aren't wise or all-knowing at the start of their life, so give him the guidance to lead Thunderclan and raise the clan like no other. Let him shine onto the clan as his name. **Sunstar! Sunstar!** "

Yowls of the new leader's name rang out in the clearing.

SUNSTAR!

SUNSTAR!

Lightstar, no Lightdawn dropped from the Highrock slinking through the crowd of cats.

Lightdawn looked at us.

"Let's go and Retrieve our brother." Whispered Lightdawn.

The yowls died down and Lightdawn's warrior name was called out.

We turned to see the elders coming forward.

"Even for the little time you were leader Light **dawn** we will remember your good actions and your compassion. All of ThunderClan will. We hope that StarClan lights your path!"

Lightdawn's face softened.

"Thank you...for everything…"

Lightdawn without anymore words turned and swiftly as a WindClan cat ran out the Clan. Shadowrise and I turned giving final words before we turned to run after her. ThunderClan watching us run toward the moor's border.

 **You mean so much to her, your words ever encouraging, thank you for making her happy.**

 **You mean as much to her as us from our clans and even if we're different that a lot to say.**

Here's the next chapter for Four Divided. Thank you for reading my story so far and please review,

SapphireGarry out~ :P


	8. A Prophecy being Fulfilled

Sapphire here~ The newest ch as of 9/30 please enjoy :P

We ran until we Saw Older sister. We slowed into a trot than then walked to Lightdawn, who was sitting at the edge of WindClan territory. No words were needed at the time, we were simply waiting for a patrol. It seemed as if not minutes, but as if hours went by. Light dawn, Shadowrise, and me were all thinking the same thing…

What would we be pulling our brother away from? With each of my family I had to tell, The weight of the whole four clans were on me, but then again cats who had power and abilities...Didn't we all feel like this? Like we couldn't do it? Like all of the weight of the unforeseen world was was upon us and we couldn't rely on anyone but ourselves and maybe our clans?

I was snapped out of my thoughts to see Lightdawn and Shadowrise get up in time for the WindClan patrol, and to our surprise Swiftwind leading the patrol. His look of shock but quick understanding showed us that he knew we weren't here without reason.

He quickly nodded. "Why are you here? Surely the leaders of ShadowClan and ThunderClan, with the medicine cat from RiverClan wouldn't be here without reason?"

He was acting?

Lightdawn stepped forward. "I'm sorry to have troubled you but we need to talk to you and Heatherstar it's of the most importance."

Swiftwind just looked at Lightstar then looked to his fellow clanmates.

"Dusktail, and Sparrowpelt I need you both to continue the border patrol while I take these cats to Heatherstar, ok?"

Sparrowpelt didn't look to comfortable with that idea and Dusktail had a dark look in her eye.

But Dusktail spoke first "Yeah so you can attack Heatherstar with your rogue friends!"

Sparrowpelt looked at Dusktail like she had said that Heatherstar was dying.

"What?! No! That can't be true, is it, Swiftwind?!"

"No, Sparrowpelt, it isn't. Dusktail is mad that I'm a half-clan. I had told Heatherstar because I trust her, but Dusktail had eavesdropped and now thinks I will also feel some sort of loyalty toward a clan that I don't have any connection to except my blood."

When Dusktail was about to say something Lightdawn intervened. She turned to Sparrowpelt, speaking to him.

"Do you child believe that a cat's blood relation defines who they are?"

Sparrowpelt turned to my sister with a brave gaze, one that a cat would use if they have a sure defining answer.

"No."

Lightdawn looked at Swiftwind. "Then there is nothing to talk about here. Will you take us to Heatherstar?"

Swiftwind turned to look at his camp on the moor. Then to Sparrowpelt.

"Sparrowpelt can you take these cats to our camp? Dusktail and I will join you later, after we finish the patrol. That should satisfy even you, right? Dusktail?"

Dusktail eyed Swiftwind with clear disgust but turned away to trek down the border.

Swiftwind quickly made after her.

Sparrowpelt started to walk to WindClan camp, ever so often turning back to see if we were following him, Sparrowpelt started to slow down then to a stop at the entrance of the camp.

"I'm sorry for my mother's behavior."

Shadowrise and I looked shocked but Lightdawn's gaze remained the same.

I spoke. "That was your mother?"

He nodded. "And Swiftwind is my father. Ever since Dusktail found out that Swiftwind was a half-clan cat, they been separated as mates. Dusktail tries to discourage and order me to stay away from Swiftwind on multiple occasions but I never was good at listening."

Without saying another word he walked into the camp with us following. He stopped at the entrance of the leader's den, spoke a few words then went inside.

After a few minutes Heatherstar came out with Sparrowpelt.

Heatherstar walked to us then stood in front of us.

"Sparrowpelt said you had something to tell me…."

Lightdawn turned to me. "It's your prophecy Rainfall, you tell Heatherstar."

I nodded. I walked in front of Heatherstar, sitting down and retelling the events of his dream and the prophecy he received.

Heatherstar listened and nodded to his tale of events.

After Rainfall had explained what they came here for Heatherstar didn't take long to think about it and replied "You can take Swiftwind, Let the stars guide your paws."

I was surprised " But he's your deputy can you really afford to-"

"I have made up my mind and you have a prophecy to fulfill so take him and do so for the sake of all the clans."

We nodded. Lightdawn and Shadowrise walked to the entrance to await brother's return. Heatherstar went to the Highledge to inform the clan of Swiftwind's departure from the clan.

I turned to Sparrowpelt. "Are you really ok with Swiftwind leaving."

Sparrowpelt looked down "No, but I know you will take care of him…that's all I can ask really…."

I looked toward the entrance of the camp and saw Swiftwind talking to Older sister and Older brother. Then turning back to say Heatherstar and Sparrowpelt.

"I'm sorry to have caused all this trouble for you and thank you Heatherstar."

She shook her head."It's not your fault and I would like to say something before Swiftwind heads off."

I nodded as she headed to the Highledge.

"Let all cats able to swiftly run join me at the Highledge!"

Cats of WindClan came out their dens and from what they were doing to huddled under the Highledge.

"All cats of Windclan! Today our deputy, Swiftwind, is leaving us to fulfill a prophecy given to Rainfall by StarClan! I wish to give him luck and hope that the path of stars will always guide through his journey! And as you know, I have to name a new deputy before high moon. Let StarClan and Swiftwind approve of my decision, the new deputy will be Reedfeather!"

All the cats yowled including Swiftwind himself as if he agreed with their leader's decision. All cats in the clear calling the new deputy's name.

"REEDFEATHER!"

"Reedfeather!"

"Reedfeather!"

Swiftwind came to us, his expression saying enough.

We left as we came, without a trace.

We walked across the moor without a destination.

Lightdawn turned to me.

"Did StarClan say anything about where we can go?"

I shook my head. "No they didn't, I don't even know if we have a destination…."

Lightdawn only smiled. "The prophecy said we couldn't stay in the clans but never said we couldn't be near them, so we find a spot out the clans, but far enough away that the bloodshed can't come true and check on the clans once in awhile."

Shadowrise nodded. "That sounds like a smart idea."

Swiftwind came in saying "Let's go a little beyond the MoonStone. There's a nice place there so it's not too far ether."

We looked to our new home. All of us saying our thoughts.

"Let us watch over our clans for as many peaceful moons to come."

This chapter is the end of what's around Bluestar Prophecy the next part starts as Tigerclaw/star plans to take over the forest. So around "Into The Wild" XD. Thank you for reading and please review if you noticed any mistakes, it helps.

~SapphireGarry XP


	9. It's A Sin To Kill A MockingBird

Sapphire here~Here is the start of Into The Wild part of my story, so please enjoy :D.

* * *

 _Moons later_

I was swimming rapidly in the river. I never really give up swimming. WE never gave up fighting. WE just did it, because of the other half of StarClan's prophecy for us. Their would be a time where we would have to fight and protect the next generation of the older generation we left behind.

My brothers and sisters have grown but only a little, me especially. My brothers and sister taught me battle moves for when the time came when we had to join the fight and if I couldn't protect myself who would be there at the end for me?

Lightdawn,Shadowrise,Swiftwind and I always stuck to the clan ways even though we weren't a clan we knew we would be returning and had to make a difference on the battlefield and the time was soon.

"Rainfall! Someone is here! And hurt!"

I quickly swam to the side of the river getting out and shook my coat while running to my brother's voice. I ran as quickly as possible, coming to find my brother with 3 strange cats with him.

One who was injured had a pelt as dark as a Raven's feather.

The second cat had a Gray pelt with dark stripes in it.

The last one had a pelt as if made of flames themselves.

This cat triggered my memory of that night.

 _A black furred cat was in front of me. She had piercing yellow eyes. I looked at her but couldn't fit a name to a face._

" _My name is Yellowfang. I was the apprentice of Sagewhisker."_

 _I tilted my head down._

" _I see has it really been that long that we had to leave our clans for StarClan's prophecy?"_

 _She nodded._

" _Some time was passed by after you left that I became an apprentice."_

 _I looked toward her._

" _Then you must know what has become of Robinkit and her mother, don't you? I heard about B_ _rokenstar and his dark ways of leading a clan. PLEASE..._ _Don't tell me she and her mother died_ _...Don't tell me I left the clans to protect them for peace when I sat here moons later for them to be used and tossed like tools for YOUR SON!"_

 _She only looked me in the eye while tears were spilling down my face toward the starry plain._

" _Mocking_ _tail died for Robinwing in battle saving her kits life by letting the warrior about to kill Robinwing, kill her instead, Robinwing is alive but not without a hollow heart."_

 _I smiled even if only a little._

" _I'm sorry...your son's actions are-"_

" _His actions are my fault...If I had only stuck to the medicine cat's code, he wouldn't be here causing so much pain…."_

 _Her eyes held deep sorrow, and a hard vow._

" _That is why I decided to kill him myself even if it takes my life. Your dream ends here."_

 _I looked at her but her body wasn't fading._

" _How-"_

 _She smiled._

" _I'm not dead yet...not until_ _ **he**_ _dies first…."_

I blinked to realize that Swiftwind was calling my name, I bounced forward to help the injured cat.

I turned to the cats at the side.

"His injuries aren't fatal but can be without proper care and rest. I need cobwebs, please."

They both nodded. I put pressure on the wound which was on his shoulder. I got up to get Broom and Catchweed for helping the wound and make sure the poultices don't irritate the wound.

The cats came back with the cobwebs. I took the cobwebs from their mouths, putting and spreading it on the poultice.

I turned to them.

"There, he should be fine but I want him to rest for a day or two to give his wound some sturdiness."

The cat with the flame pelt and the gray-striped one looked toward each other.

"Are you Rainfall and Swiftwind?"

My brother and I nodded.

They both looked distressed.

"Please, help us, Our medicine cat,Cinderpelt, Saw you in a dream of her's. StarClan said there were Four cats divided from their clans to protect them and now was the time for them to be accepted into the clans once more."

Before we could say anything, Lightdawn and Shadowrise came back with fresh kill.

I opened my mouth to speak but Lightdawn interrupted me. Lightdawn turned to the strange cats too.

"Let's eat first, if we have to travel it's best to eat and rest."

We all nodded. There were three mouses, two cats sharing.

We talked while we ate, retelling the dream ThunderClan's medicine cat had. We all agreed to rest noticing that the cat's (that was injured) name was Ravenpaw and the other cats name was Fireheart and Graystripe.

In the morning I woke up (I was up before my Older sister and Older brothers.)

I went outside the makeshift den we had made for ourselves. The sun was coming up, a beautiful purple-orange glow…

"The last Sunrise I might ever see…."

"This won't be our last together...I'll make sure of it."

I turned my head to see my older brother, Shadowrise. I went to him putting my head in his chest and letting out a few tears, releasing my sorrow for Mockingtail, for Robinwing, after all no one deserved to be alone and have to deal with the pain of the constant void in one's heart.

I let my tears dry up, knowing that this wasn't the time to let them out,because cats can only cry at the end when it's all over.

I raised my head to Shadowrise, nodding to him while walking passed him. For us to restore our clans and help them, we would need the power of the stars in our paws to do so.

* * *

Sapphire here with another chapter of Four Divided, I am doing and finishing another chapter of Adventures of a neko and a Pineapple, and My one of a kind Koro-sensei so please look out for those today, or tomorrow, Thanks :D.

SapphireGarry~


End file.
